Grief (SVU)
Plot Episode plot Summary A dead waitress, Vanessa Bevins, is found outside a bar. The death, however, is ruled a suicide because the perpetrator allegedly raped her atleast 1 time but the Vanessa's father, Ray Bevins, snaps on the side and vows revenge against his daughter's alleged rapist, Perry Williams. According to the law, a person's innocent until proven guilty. Ray kills Perry just as the detectives are given permission to arrest Perry for the alleged rape after Dr. Warner reveals that Vanessa was presumably forced to perform oral sex. Ray then retreats to Central park and attempts to commit suicide afterward, but Stabler manages to talk him out of it. Stabler is forced to arrest him for the murder, but calls an experienced attorney to defend him. Alex is sympathetic, but denies Ray a deal because he killed Perry whose guilt hadn't been proven. After Ray reveals that Stabler let him know that the man was a rapist, Stabler is called to testify for the defense. Since Stabler had sympathy for Ray, it led Stabler to give unsubstantiated information that caused Ray to believe that Perry actually raped Vanessa. Stabler doesn't condone Ray for killing Perry. Despite Stabler's assistance, Ray's convicted of the murder in 2nd degree, but doesn't regret his actions. Stabler's sorry because Ray's got convicted. Ray's not sad & sorry that he got convicted. Ray's glad that he's going to prison. Ray doesn't care that he's going to prison. Although Stabler's sorry for giving unsubstantiated info to Ray, Ray's not mad at Stabler because Ray still believes that Perry raped Vanessa. Alex believes that Perry most likely raped Vanessa, but since Alex didn't have a chance to get a good confession from Perry, Alex still wanted to go lenient by giving Ray 25 years in prison although it's possible that Perry & Vanessa enjoyed rough sex. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Viola Davis as Attorney Donna Emmett * Caren Browning as CSU Captain Judith Siper * Tamara Tunie as Dr. Melinda Warner * Sheila Tousey as Judge Danielle Larsen * Welly Yang as CSU Technician Georgie Guest cast * Joe Morton as Ray Bevins * Paul Leyden as Perry Williams * D.J. Cotrona as Donovan Alvarez * Michele Hicks as Kimmie * Sophie Hayden as Mrs. Kligman * Matt Servitto as Fred Hopkins * Linda Powell as Julie White * Larry Cahn as Professor Schneider * David New as Dr. Thomas Allston * James Andrew O'Connor as Jake * Ralph Lucarelli as Kip * Josiah Early as Peter Kligman * Martha Millan as Lindsey Hay * Jerry D. O'Donnell as Officer O'Brien * Gerardo Rodriguez as Officer Ramirez * Dwayne Grayman as Jury Foreperson * Solange Sandy Groves as Danya * Theo Kogan as Club Girl * Amber Cather as Angela * Ed Bogdanowicz as ESU Sergeant Traynor References Ray Bevins, Vanessa Bevins, Perry Williams Quotes *'Alex': Did you actually lawyer up for Ray Bevins? *'Stabler': He needed an attorney. *'Alex': So you called one of the best defense attorneys in town? Usually you get a confession instead of throwing up road blocks to protect the perps. *'Stabler': Ray Bevins is not a perp. *'Alex': He killed a man in cold blood. *'Stabler': He killed a sexual predator that you said we couldn't convict. *'Alex': I will not condone vigilantism. I am not going to let my compassion for Ray prevent me from doing my job. *'Stabler': Well, I did my job. I arrested him. He's all yours. ---- *'Alex': closing argument Some of you may believe that Perry Williams raped Vanessa Bevins in that alley. But Perry Williams is not on trial here. In fact, he never got his day in court at all. So, in the eyes of the law, he is innocent until proven guilty. Even if his guilt had been established, beyond a reasonable doubt, he could not have been executed for his crime. Ray Bevins executed Perry Williams. He shot a man who was on his knees, begging for his life. Now, some of you may think that he deserved to die. But you have to ask yourselves if he would execute a man whose guilt had not been proven. We have all felt the need for revenge at some point in our lives. We have all lashed out in pain and anger, and we have all thought that justice means an eye for an eye. But is that justice? Does Perry Williams' family now have the right to kill Ray Bevins? Does Ray Bevins' family then have the right to retaliate against Perry Williams? When would it stop? An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind. ---- Background information and notes *It is revealed that Maureen Stabler attends Hudson University. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes